Klaine Week 2013
by pointlessfangirl
Summary: In honor of Kurt and Blaine's 2 year anniversary on March 15th (even if they are broken up in canon right now), I decided to participate in Klaine Week 2013 since I didn't do it last year. A one-shot with a special theme will be posted from March 11th-19th.
1. Day One: Early Klaine

_AN: Day One: Early Klaine. Set during their first date around the time of Original Song._

Planning for first dates was one of the most stressful things Kurt's ever had to do so far in his life.

He wished he could lie and say that it was all fun and games, but it really wasn't. First, for some reason, Kurt's reasonably and exceptionally fashionable wardrobe had picked _now_ to somehow look bad. It was like every shirt, sweater, pair of pants, belt, and even underwear decided to just not match. Second, Kurt's heart was beating so out of control that he thought he might go into cardiac arrest. He was so incredibly nervous that he couldn't even put his left and right socks onto the correct feet.

Mostly, Kurt just couldn't get the kiss out of his head.

It had been nearly three days since Blaine completely surprised Kurt by pretty much speaking out a cheesy pop ballad and kissing him without hesitation. Kurt could tell that Blaine probably rehearsed what he was going to say before it happened, and the stupid bird's casket was getting glitter glue everywhere, and anyone could have just walked in while it was happening, but in Kurt's eyes, it was perfect. He could still feel his lips curl up into a smile every time he thought about it.

Kurt felt like a thirteen year old girl seeing her favorite pop star in concert for the first time. This was just surreal. He'd been in love with Blaine for nearly five months when he thought to himself maybe Blaine just really wasn't that interested. But he just couldn't_ not_ like Blaine, not when his stupid but charming self sang in the Warblers and he was the kindest, most caring person Kurt had ever met other than his dad.

Eventually, Kurt came to a conclusion with his clothes. Being too elaborate with his outfits just wasn't going to happen, so he settled for something simple. He picked out a dark navy blue sweater with a silver zipper in the back, maroon jeans with rose gold stitching, and a pair of his classic ankle Doc-Martins. He combed his hair and got it to do his signature little swoop in the front with his bangs.

A loud bang on Kurt's door woke him from his dressing process. "Kurt?" It was Burt.

"Yeah?"

"Blaine's downstairs."

Kurt's heart flipped in his chest like an acrobatic silk performer. "Be right there!" He looked one last time in the mirror, taking a deep breath. He told himself to calm down. After all, he'd been on plenty of coffee dates with Blaine before.

Except now, this time, Kurt could potentially have a boyfriend by the end of the night.

He rushed down the stairs after he was done at his vanity, and there was Blaine, sitting on the couch. His head turned when Kurt entered the room, and Kurt needed to look down because of the blush on his cheeks. Blaine looked too handsome for words. He wore a black and white striped shirt with a blue cardigan half buttoned over it, with black jeans that were rolled up a little past his ankles, his feet tucked into blue boat shoes. His hair was gelled down, as it always was.

"Hi," Kurt smiled.

Blaine rose from the couch and walked towards him, feeling like there was a magnetic force compelling him towards Kurt. "Hi. You look really great."

Kurt flushed again and looked at the floor. "Thanks. So do you."

When Kurt looked up, he was met with the smiling, bright, excited face of Blaine. They just stared at each other in the living room for a while until it wasn't empty anymore.

"Hey, Blaine," Burt said from the threshold of the living room. Both boys snapped their heads up and looked towards Burt, who was smiling and crossing his arms.

"Hi, sir, nice to see you," Blaine said politely.

"You too. How long are you guys gonna be out for?" Burt asked.

"We shouldn't be too late," Blaine replied. "We're just going for dinner and a movie. Eleven should be the latest."

"That's fine. Kurt, just let me know if you need anything. You have your phone on you, right?"

"Yeah, Dad, we'll be fine."

"Okay then. Have a good night, boys."

"You too, Mr. Hummel," Blaine smiled. Blaine was practically born with a built-in parent charm, and though Kurt wasn't a parent himself, it had certainly worked on him.

As they were leaving, Blaine leading the way, Burt stopped his son and whispered to him, "Remember, if you need-"

"_Dad_," Kurt sighed. "This is Blaine we're talking about. He's my best friend. I'll be fine."

Burt just smiled, winked, and patted his son on the shoulder. Kurt hurried out after Blaine.

"Hi," Blaine said once they were out on the porch.

"Hi," Kurt laughed. "I think we've established the greeting part already."

"Right," Blaine flushed. "Did I tell you that I think you look great?"

"I believe so," Kurt said softly.

"Oh. Right" Blaine shook his head and looked down, his long eyelashes against his blushing face. It was so foreign for Kurt to see the usually put together and eloquent Blaine be nervous and bashful. He was still as charming as ever, though.

"Sorry," Blaine said. "I'm just a bit nervous. I've never been like...on a real date with someone before."

"Blaine," Kurt said, and Blaine looked up. "It's fine. It's just me, alright? I'm nervous too, but we just need to remember that it's just us. Okay?"

"Okay," Blaine smiled.

They got into Blaine's car and fell into a comfortable conversation. Kurt made sure not to talk too much or else he might not have anything to say later on. However, Kurt usually never ran out of things to talk about with Blaine. In the middle of their conversation, Blaine casually reached out and placed his warm, calloused hand on top of Kurt's, which was resting on his knee. Kurt stared at this hand covering his own, something he never thought he'd see, and squeezed Blaine's fingers back.

For a Friday night, Breadstix was surprisingly not that crowded, but it wasn't deserted either, so it was the perfect first date atmosphere. No screaming babies or arguing teenagers, but no silence and crickets in the background either.

The boys were seated at a cozy little booth at the corner of the restaurant. Once they ordered their food, the rhythm of the comfortable conversation returned. Something itched at the back of Kurt's mind, however, and he felt like he couldn't just keep going unless he asked something of Blaine.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?" Blaine took a sip of his soda.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Well, I wanted to know...why did you kiss me?"

Blaine's eyes flickered to Kurt's, and they immediately both felt a swelling in their chests. Kurt felt a little embarrassed, that these gorgeous hazel eyes were looking straight at him, and he really hoped that he didn't say the most uncomfortable thing ever.

"Because I think you're amazing," Blaine replied, his brain switching to brave mode. "Like I said before. You singing that song the other day...and it was all for a tiny yellow bird. It was just so _you_, Kurt, and I was so overwhelmed with this feeling that I couldn't _not_ kiss you. It was almost if I had to. Like if I didn't, I'd regret it for the rest of my life."

Kurt's face was bright red, but not in an embarrassed way. He'd never heard another boy say such wonderful things about him before.

"...Sorry," Blaine said. "Was that too much? Was it corny?"

"It was a little corny," Kurt smiled. "But that's okay. I don't mind corny at all."

Blaine's relief deflated like a balloon. Then Blaine asked, "Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"What was it like for you? Our kiss, I mean?"

Kurt stared at him and gently bumped Blaine's knee with his own under the table. "You don't even know how long I wanted to do that for."

Blaine was about to reply when the waitress returned with their food. She placed the plates down in front of them and smiled, secretly knowing that this was probably an innocent, shy first date. She left them alone in peace.

"Really?" Blaine asked once she was gone.

"I've liked you ever since the first day I met you, Blaine," Kurt admitted.

"Really?" Blaine asked for the second time. Kurt rolled his eyes playfully.

"Blaine. I did my best to make it as obvious as possible."

"I mean, I know there was that one time on Valentines Day. But I just thought you thought I was going to be the one singing to _you. _Not, you know...Jeremiah."

"Ah, the Valentines Day mishap."

"Don't."

"_When I Get You Alone_ is the perfect, romantic song," Kurt giggled. He enjoyed teasing Blaine.

"God, please no," Blaine mumbled, putting his head upon the desk.

"I'm sorry," Kurt laughed. "It was pretty funny."

"Underneath the part of me that still hates myself for embarrassing myself and getting someone fired, I guess it is."

Blaine lifted his head.

"It's also underneath the part of me that can't believe I turned you down."

Kurt shook his head. "You didn't turn me down, Blaine. Sure, I was really upset about it," Blaine visibly flinched at Kurt's words, feeling bad about what happened, "But I'd never formally asked you out or anything."

"I just really hope that you understood that it wasn't because I didn't like you," Blaine said. "It was because I liked you too much. I didn't want to risk our friendship because to be honest with you, I've never had a friend like you before, Kurt. I don't think I've ever been this close to someone in my whole life."

Kurt tried to contain his breathing, as it increased in speed. Blaine had just said exactly what Kurt had been thinking since the first time he met Blaine. Whether they were destined to be sensual lovers or not, there was no denying that there was a strong connection between them that blossoms between two people rarely.

Kurt rubbed his lips together and smiled. "I've never felt this close to someone either."

After dinner, the boys walked over to the movie theatre since it was in the same plaza as Breadstix. To be honest, Kurt didn't even remember the name of the movie because of how excited he was when he walked into the almost empty theatre. There were only five other people in the theatre: a group of three friends and one other couple. It was as if the first-date gods were looking down on tonight and trying their best to make things run smoothly for them. Kurt and Blaine sat at the back where they were secluded from the other people.

The lights were low, the theatre not too loud or too quiet, some character was giving a dramatic monologue about how his life was all messed up and how no one loved him...and Kurt and Blaine weren't even paying attention to any of it. They lay back in their seats, propping their feet up against the two seats in front of them since nobody was sitting there. They whispered to each other.

Kurt looked at Blaine in the darkness, their only source of light coming from the giant screen in front of them. An ocean blue color projected from the screen and into the audience, giving the room a slight hazy blue undertone. Blaine's eyes, though hazel, looked like a sparkling night sky in the blue light. They were almost doe shaped, wide as they stared at Kurt and as Kurt stared back. For a moment, they stayed completely still, just staring at each other as they tuned out the dialogue coming from the screen.

And then slowly, very slowly, they moved towards each other, sitting up a little straighter. Kurt cupped Blaine's face gently between both of his hands and kissed him deeply on the lips, his eyes sliding shut. Blaine's slightly sweating palms moved so that one was on Kurt's leg and the other was at his waist. Their lips made small noises when they separated and came together again. There was no ragged breathing or wild moans. It was sweet, simple, but still something that made the insides of their heads spin out of control.

Kurt was reminded of just a few days ago when Blaine first kissed him. How Blaine had been so gentle and patient, just like how he was now.

Blaine separated to rest his forehead against Kurt's. He whispered softly.

"Can we please be boyfriends now?"

Kurt smiled, and underneath that damned, obnoxious blue light, Blaine swore he'd never seen anything so beautiful. "Yes, of course we can."

They kissed again, harder this time, moving so that they were completely facing each other despite the arm rest and cup holder between them. Blaine's hand came up to lightly cup the back of Kurt's head, and Kurt's hand moved to the dip of Blaine's collarbone hidden underneath his striped shirt. And they remained like that for the entirety of the movie.

It was Kurt's first time ever being made out with. He never knew lips could feel so good on the skin. Blaine had the type of lips that could form beautiful harmonies around lyrics and speak wise things for someone so young. Kurt could now add that Blaine was an amazing kisser. He knew exactly how to kiss, and even though this was completely new for Kurt, he felt like he could keep doing this forever.

Blaine drove Kurt back home at the end of the movie. Kurt and Blaine, Blaine and Kurt, boyfriends. This was a feeling that the both of them were going to have to get used to. It was strange knowing that they could kiss each other or hold hands whenever they wanted, but it was also a relief to know that there could be no more secrets or tension around them now that their true feelings were out.

"I had a really great time tonight," Blaine said as he let go of Kurt's hand once they were standing on the porch. A single yellow light from above gave a dim glow. Kurt could just barely make out Blaine's features.

"So did I," Kurt smiled. "Thanks for picking me up and dropping me off."

"You're welcome."

"And thanks for asking me."

"You're welcome."

"And thanks for...everything else."

Blaine chuckled shyly. "You're welcome."

They looked at each other in silence again before Blaine pulled Kurt close to his body, giving him one last, hard kiss on the mouth. Kurt wrapped his arms about Blaine's neck and hugged him tight, their lips impossibly close now. Blaine wanted to memorize every detail of Kurt's lips before he had to go home that night and attempt to sleep even though he would just be lying awake, thinking about the most perfect first date in the history of first dates.

They pulled apart, and exchanged bashful grins. Would this feeling of butterflies ever go away? Blaine sure hoped it didn't.

"Text me when you get home, alright?" Kurt said.

"Of course," Blaine agreed.

"Okay," Kurt whispered. "Goodnight, Blaine."

Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek. "Goodnight, Kurt."

Kurt stayed at the door until Blaine got into his car. He waved to him and Blaine waved back before pulling out of the drive way. Kurt calmly and serenely walked inside of the house, pausing after he closed the door.

"Hey, kiddo," Burt said, walking down the hallway when he heard the door shut. "How was your date with Blaine."

In response, Kurt threw his head back, leaned against the door, and gone was the calm and cool act. He let out the most excited, giddy, and carefree squeal Burt had ever heard his son make.


	2. Day Two: Skank & Badboy AU

_AN: Day Two: Skank/Badboy AU. In my version, the Skanks clique consists of Quinn, Tina and Kurt._

The first time Blaine ever saw them was after school one day when they were lounging on the bleachers, smoking and not even caring about getting caught.

They were nicknamed "The Skanks" by the student body. Their black clothing and vicious behavior suited the title. The Skanks looked like any other stereotypical high school gang, but the only unique thing about them was that the three members, Quinn, Tina, and Kurt (the only male in the group) all had the same shade of pink in their hair.

Quinn, formerly blonde and pregnant cheerleader, was kicked off of the squad while in her second trimester with her baby. After giving her daughter up for adoption, she never went back to the perky and pony tailed squad of girls. She cut off most of her blonde hair until it was a short bob and dyed it all pink.

Tina used to be the most timid person anyone could meet. She used to be a member of the glee club, the most unpopular extracurricular activity there was. She also faked a stutter for the first half of her high school life to use it as an excuse to not talk to people, but she still loved to sing. Tina never got any of the solos or even one-liners during songs. She felt under appreciated and her shy shell started to peel away. She broke up with her wheelchair bound boyfriend Artie and dyed only the ends of her black hair pink.

Kurt also used to be a member of the glee club, and while he was never particularly close with Tina until they formed The Skanks, he and Tina were one of the original five glee club members. Kurt was the only openly gay student at McKinley until Blaine transferred, and though the glee club claimed to be his friends, they never helped out whenever Kurt was bullied. He became so lonely and ignored by everyone that the only thing he could do was turn to The Skanks. Kurt had a few pink streaks hidden in his chestnut brown hair.

Or at least, this was what Blaine had gathered based on all the talk he heard. He hadn't been at McKinley too long, and he'd only been kicked out of Dalton about three weeks ago. If you were to compare Blaine to The Skanks, they actually weren't too different. They both smoked and drank, broke the law, got angry easily, all those types of things. But Blaine wasn't apart of a group, whereas The Skanks were. He didn't like being apart of crowds. Blaine liked being solo.

After Blaine saw them hanging out on the bleachers, he started to see them a lot more often. They weren't bullies, per say. They just didn't talk to anyone. They ignored most of the student body and gave one worded answers when they were addressed. If someone pissed them off, that's when hell would become unleashed and they would start lashing out a chain of curse words quite loudly, but other than that, The Skanks left people alone. They weren't like the jocks or the cheerleaders who slammed defenseless kids into lockers or made rude comments about somebody's outfit. But because The Skanks didn't say anything to anyone meant people wanted to stay away. People _feared _The Skanks, and it was because they were quiet and rigid.

Blaine had a class with one of them. He and Kurt were the only people who sat at the back of the classroom, partially because no one wanted to sit near them. They sat in the back, but at opposite sides of the room. Sometimes, their eyes would accidentally drift towards each other and lock, before one of them rolled their eyes and turned away. They never said anything to each other.

Blaine actually found Kurt, well, pretty attractive. Blaine looked like the kind of guy who would have sex with a new girl every night. He looked like a womanizer, with his curly hair, leather jacket and smoldering eyes. And while Blaine's first time was with a girl, he just wasn't that into them. He preferred boys. Coming to McKinley, Blaine expected to meet no gay people (or at least, outed ones). When he heard of Kurt, he was intrigued not because he was gay too, but because he was so quiet and mysterious.

One day, after class, Blaine walked underneath the bleachers to have a cigarette. He could probably get expelled if he were to get caught smoking on school grounds, but if The Skanks could do it, then so could he.

He lit up his Marlboro and held it to his lips, but before he could take a drag, a voice appeared out of nowhere and startled him.

"Do you have a light?"

Kurt was standing there, holding his own cigarette between his fingers. He was dressed in tight, black pants with jagged holes in the knees, combat boots, and a long sleeve black shirt. He also had a black studded belt around his waist and black, rounded sunglasses over his eyes. The only color that was present on his body were the three streaks of pink nestled in his soft looking hair.

Blaine stared at him for a moment, took a long drag from his cigarette before holding it in his mouth and saying "Yep."

He dug into his pocket and fished out his lighter. Kurt held the cigarette daintily between his fingers as Blaine ignited it.

"Thanks," Kurt mumbled before inhaling. Blaine expected Kurt to walk away after that, but he just stood there, leaning back against the beams of the bleachers. They didn't say anything for a long time or try to invest in conversation until their cigarettes were half way done.

"You're new, right?" Kurt said out of nowhere.

"Yeah," Blaine replied.

"What's your name? Blake or something?"

"Blaine."

"You're in my math class, right?"

"Yup."

"Jesus, you talk even less than I do when I smell an annoying person coming by."

"You want me to tell you my whole life story or something?"

"I could care less."

"That's nice."

"I'm Kurt, by the way."

"So I've heard."

Kurt turned to face Blaine now. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean? 'So you've heard'?"

Blaine shrugged. "Your reputation is similar to mine. Miscreants hear about other miscreants pretty quickly."

"And what have you heard about me?"

Blaine exhaled smoke. "I've heard that you used to be a little bitch dog and you went crazy in a desperate cry for attention, so you joined The Skanks, or The Sluts, whatever its called."

Blaine expected Kurt to lash out and get angry, but instead, he simply said, "I guess you did your research."

"Woah, wait a minute," Blaine said incredulously. "You're not even gonna defend yourself to the fact that I just called you a little bitch dog?"

"I _was_ a little bitch dog," Kurt pointed out. His voice sounded factual. "You didn't offend me. That's actually how it used to be."

Blaine paused. "I see."

"What the fuck am I doing?" Kurt said. "When did this become an episode of Dr. Phil?"

"I didn't hear you talking about any problems or anything. And whatever, its fine to talk about things."

"Why did you transfer?" Kurt asked out of the blue.

"A lot of reasons. Vandalism, getting into fights, smoking and drinking on school grounds. Dalton doesn't exactly want those kinds of kids at their school."

"Dalton? Like, the one with the birds?"

"What the fuck?"

"The show choir. When I was in glee club we competed against them."

"Oh," Blaine said. "You mean the Warblers."

"Yeah. Birds," Kurt stated like Blaine should have already known.

"I was in it for like, a month before I decided that the people were too annoying."

"You were in a _glee club_?"

"Yeah, so? So were you. Look at you now."

"Hey."

"I'm just saying. Your attire isn't the most show-tuney looking."

"Can I call you bird instead of Blaine?" Kurt asked.

Blaine quirked his eyebrows. "You're weird. You sure do change the subject a lot."

"Can I?"

"No."

"Why not? It's funny. It's called irony."

"Because it's embarrassing. And weird. I don't even know you."

"Kurt?" another voice joined the conversation. Both boys turned their heads to find Quinn, and standing even farther back was Tina. Tina had her arms crossed, leaning back against the beam of the bleachers. She eyed Blaine.

"We're going," Quinn said, and just like that, Kurt followed her.

"See you later," Kurt called out before he and The Skanks disappeared.

Blaine watched after him until he was completely gone.

After that day, Kurt and Blaine met underneath the bleachers almost every day after school unintentionally. They both really just wanted to smoke, but they figured if they were going to be in the same area, then they might as well talk to each other. They got to know each other a little bit better. They told each other stories about their families, their lives before they "turned to the dark side", how they came out, and how misanthropic they both were. Kurt and Blaine decided that they liked each other. Kurt didn't find Blaine a threat and Blaine didn't find Kurt annoying.

They were sitting down in the grass, passing back and forth a cigarette since Blaine ran out of his own and asked Kurt if he could share. Out of curiosity, Blaine reached over while Kurt was telling him about how his glee club used to be and gently took the round, black sunglasses off his face. Blaine half-expected Kurt to burst into flames and hiss like a vampire, but instead he just cocked his head to the side.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing," Blaine said. "I just wanted to see your eyes."

They were nice eyes. A mixture of blue, green and grey framed by light brown eyelashes had been hiding underneath those glasses all along.

"Oh," Kurt said softly. "Okay."

"They're nice."

"Okay."

They never really talked during school and they still sat at opposite sides of the classroom in the one class they had together. But when the day was done, the bleachers were the first place they headed to. It was almost like a part of their daily routine now. They didn't need to think about going there, they just went.

One day, instead of smoking cigarettes, they passed a blunt back and forth. It wasn't their first time getting high, however it was their first time getting high together. They lay back in the grass together, staring up at the orangey-pink sky, watching shadows get casted onto the ground. Without even really realizing it, their hands had somehow drifted together and intertwined on top of the dry grass. Neither of them really minded.

"So what does teen mom and the silent geisha think of me?" Blaine asked

"Tina and Quinn think you're the biggest fake they've ever seen. They think your leather jacket is tacky and they think it's weird we're hanging out."

"That's understandable," Blaine shrugged indifferently.

Kurt lifted the blunt to his lips and puffed out smoke towards the sky. His face looked so serene and care free. He handed the blunt to Blaine and he grasped it between his fingers.

"They think we're fucking," Kurt said.

"We might as well be."

"Was that a come on?"

"If you want it to be."

Kurt hummed. He wasn't completely baked yet since they had only started smoking the blunt, but he could feel a light airy feeling in his head.

"Blaine," Kurt said.

"What?"

"Do you want to get out of this place?"

"I think so, but I don't think I'll ever be able to."

"Me, too. Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you want to be before we turned into...into this?"

Blaine thought about it for a minute. "I wanted to be an indie musician. When I was little I wrote songs on my guitar and keyboard all the time and I thought I'd have the capacity and ability to actually leave this cow town. I guess not. What did you want to be?"

"I wanted to do Broadway," Kurt said, and Blaine turned his head.

"Seriously?" Blaine asked, and he began to laugh.

"What?" Kurt smiled. "I'm serious!"

Blaine just kept laugh, and Kurt nudged him.

"Sorry, sorry, that's just...its cute. I wasn't trying to make fun of you."

"I looked a lot different before this, you know. I used to wear designer clothing and had my hair looking perfect everyday. Now I'm this."

"There's nothing wrong with 'this', Kurt," Blaine said. "There's nothing wrong with you."

Kurt turned his head to face Blaine. They were both lying on their backs, just watching each other. Blaine took a long drag from the blunt and blew out smoke.

"This is the weirdest thing I've ever done with a friend," Blaine said.

Kurt began to giggle. Blaine began to giggle. They felt light and airy and weightless, like they could do anything. The ground felt like it was slowly rotating counter clockwise. All Blaine could see was the color of Kurt's eyes.

They began laughing so hard that their faces turned bright pink, almost the same shade as the highlights in Kurt's hair. And then they were kissing.

It was like a chain of events that occurred one after the other: laughing, smiling, getting their breathing under control, and then their lips were on each others and they had no idea where it came from. They could blame it on the fact that they were both high, or they could say it was their sexual tension that had been building up over the past few weeks. They didn't know who initiated the kiss, but all that mattered was that they were kissing and laughing at the same time. Blaine threw the blunt away somewhere behind them into the grass.

Their laughs died down until it was just their mouths colliding together, teeth and tongues pressed together. Kurt rolled over so that he was on top of Blaine. He straddled him, and Blaine's hands moved to grasp that backs of Kurt's thighs. They moaned and sighed in pleasure.

"Fuck," Blaine groaned when Kurt took hold of Blaine's bottom lip between his teeth and pulled.

"Hmm," Kurt murmured when he buried his face in between the crook of Blaine's neck and began to suck. He began to gently grind his hips down onto Blaine's and move slowly, Blaine meeting his movements. They kissed quickly and frantically in the beginning, but now their kisses were slow and dragged out. Blaine rolled them over gently after a while so that he was pressing Kurt into the soft, cool grass now. He attached his lips to Kurt's exposed neck and began to plant kiss after kiss in a row, all the way up to his ear. Kurt turned his head to the side for easier access and whimpered.

"You're so sexy," Blaine whispered gruffly.

"Hey," Kurt said breathlessly. "Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"How high are you right now?"

Blaine moved his mouth to the other side of Kurt's neck. "I don't know."

"Can you still think straight?"

"Yes. I think so."

"So if I asked you out right now, you'd still remember it?"

Blaine stopped and lifted his face to look at Kurt. He never thought he'd see this, but Kurt was actually _blushing_.

"You wanna ask me out?" Blaine cocked his eyebrow, but was curious and playful.

"I've never done it before," Kurt confessed, "And I don't mean come smoke with me somewhere other than the school. I mean...actually do real things."

"Real things," Blaine repeated.

"You know what I mean," Kurt looked nervous, like he was really trying.

"We're so fucked up," Blaine said, his eyes flickering down to Kurt's lips.

"We can be fucked up together," Kurt said. "So. Yes or no?"

Blaine just smirked, brushed a pink strand of hair out of Kurt's eyes and attached his lips to Kurt's hungrily.


	3. Day Three: Fairytale AU

_AN: Day Three: Fairytale AU. For this one, I made up my own fairytale story but used a few references and ideas from Disney. See if you can guess which Disney movies I used. _

Blaine Anderson was quite peculiar for a prince, and there were several reasons why.

First of all, he was the only son and heir to the throne of Dalton, the wealthiest and most civilized kingdom in all the land. There were many other kingdoms as well, but they were poorer and much smaller. Being the only son to the Anderson legacy put mountains of pressure on Blaine's shoulders. One would think that Blaine enjoyed being born into a rich and high class family. Only someone as lucky as Blaine could be pampered with luxurious clothes and meals.

But Blaine didn't want any of it.

Sure, it was lovely to be able to eat more than the average townsperson and it was nice to be able to bathe every night. But Blaine wanted no part in becoming the next king of Dalton. Blaine may have been born into monarchy, but he was also born a free spirit. He wanted to make beautiful music using his voice and his lute, but his father always gave him lectures about how it was a waste of time. Blaine just couldn't picture himself wearing a gold crown, sitting upon a throne and surrounded by superficial people. He wanted to make art, experience life, learn new things, and maybe even fall in love.

Princes always had arranged marriages. It was the quickest and easiest way to ensure a royal-blooded female to rule the kingdom along with the future king. But Blaine never believed in that. He'd never been in love before, but he'd heard from his childhood lullabies that it was something that felt like a golden river of honey and milk being poured into the soul, a warm embrace engulfing him entirely. He wanted to fall in love the natural way, not the way how his mother and father got married.

That's why when his father pulled him aside to tell him about a princess named Miss Rachel Berry from the kingdom of McKinley, he put his foot down.

"But father," Blaine sighed. "I can't. I cannot marry someone I am not in love with. It is against my morals."

"This is not about whatever fantasy is going on inside your mind, Blaine," his father said sternly. "This about the future and wealth of our kingdom. You will marry the royal blooded princess that we've picked out for you, and you will do it without complaints."

"This isn't what I want to do with my life," Blaine protested. "My heart lies with music and -"

"What your heart desires will never be as strong as what your mind needs," Blaine's father said. _You're wrong_, Blaine thought.

"But father-"

"_Enough!_ We are done discussing this, Blaine. Now, tomorrow evening you will attend the ball that we will be hosting in honor of Miss Berry's arrival. You will be a gentleman to her whether you like it or not. Understood?"

"I-"

"_Understood?_" Blaine's father repeated, looking him straight in the eyes.

Blaine looked down at the marble floors of the castle, feeling defeat. "Yes, father."

Later on that night, while in his chamber alone, Blaine dressed into the plainest, shabbiest clothes he owned, and filled a sac with more clothes, some money, and attached a strap to the back of his lute so he could easily carry it around with him.

Blaine was running away. There was absolutely no way he could stay in a place like this, not when his every move was being decided for him.

"I am not a prize to be won," Blaine muttered to himself as he stood in his chamber and threw the hood of his cloak over his head. He grabbed his sac and lute, kept his head down, and easily walked out of the castle. Everyone was mostly asleep at this time except for a few guards, but Blaine knew of a secret exit in his own home that were never occupied by guards. Being as quiet as possible, he looked one last time at the place he had been trapped in for the first eighteen years of his life - and never looked back again.

It was pitch black and dangerous to be walking alone at night. Blaine knew he couldn't take one of the horses from his family's stables, because each horse was inspected every day, and they would noticed that one was missing. So Blaine just needed to rely on his stamina and knowledge to at least find an inn to stay the night.

He had no plan on where he was going - all he knew was that he needed to leave.

Eventually, Blaine lost track of time and began to grow tired and weak. His body had felt like he was walking for hours and it was getting quite cold. Off in the fast distance, he could hear wolves howling at the moonlight, and that's when he noticed that he had wandered into the darkest areas of the forest. Blaine tried to keep calm the longer he walked, but with each step he took into the wrong direction, he began to feel wearier and more anxious.

He had no idea when, but after a while, everything just turned to complete darkness.

Blaine felt as if he was swimming in a pool of black, cool water, but somehow he was able to breathe in it. He felt like this for hours and hours until behind his closed eyelids, he felt a warm, bright light beaconing him to rise. So he did.

Blaine opened his eyes slowly, and he realized that the bright light being shone into his face was the brilliant sun. Blaine had never felt so relaxed or at peace in his whole life. Underneath him felt like the world's comfiest bed, even comfier than the one he had back at home. But when Blaine turned his head to the side, all he could see was green grass and wild flowers surrounding him.

His hand reached up to touch his forehead, and something smooth was lying on top of it. Carefully, he grabbed a hold of whatever was on his forehead and peeled it off. It was a long, purple leaf that appeared to be covered in some sort of liquid. Slowly, Blaine sat up in the grass and noticed that every inch of his body felt soothed, and all the tension from his muscles had disappeared. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned.

That's when he heard the snapping of a twig from the distance, and he moved his head just in time to catch the blur of a person run behind a tree very quickly. The action startled Blaine, and fear coursed through his body, thinking it was one of the kingdom guards that his father had sent out for him.

"Hello?" Blaine called out. "Who's there?"

The only sound being heard was the rustling of the soft wind in the trees and birds singing happily.

"Hello?" Blaine called out once more.

It took a few moments, but very slowly, a person's head emerged from behind the tree. Blaine couldn't see the person very well since he or she was partially covered by the tree, but based on the timidness or whoever this was, he could tell it wasn't a guard from Dalton.

"Hello?" Blaine asked. "Who are you?"

The person remained where they were and didn't move an inch.

"Please come out," Blaine asked kindly. Was it a child lost in the forest?

At a snails pace, the person stepped out from behind the tree. And immediately, Blaine's jaw dropped.

It was a boy, and he was the most beautiful boy Blaine had ever seen. He was pale, so pale that when the sunlight touched his skin, he nearly glowed. His eyes were the color of a stormy sea, and he had full, quivering lips. The boy looked young, but not like a child. He looked around Blaine's age, in his late adolescence. He wore almost nothing aside from a pair of beige, cotton shorts, but other than that, the boy was shirtless and barefoot. There was a blue braided type of fabric that wrapped around his head that looked like a headband. His eyes were wide and his whole body trembled.

"Hello," Blaine breathed after a long time, and moved to get up off of the ground. This was the wrong idea, because the boy immediately jumped and moved to hide behind the tree again.

"No no no, wait!" Blaine called out, freezing in his spot. "Please. I - I won't hurt you. Please come out."

No answer.

"Please," Blaine tried again. "I swear on my life that I won't hurt you. I'm sorry if I startled you, I was just...curious. Please come out."

Slowly, the boy emerged from behind the tree again. He stepped out onto the soft, long grass and got down on his knees, looking a little frightened and still staying close to the tree.

Blaine smiled warmly and held out his hand from where he was sitting. "Come here. Please, its alright."

The boy stared at Blaine's hand for a long time, his eyes flickering back and forth between Blaine's own eyes and his hand, before he began crawling across the grass. He raised his hand and hesitated before placing it gently in Blaine's. Blaine smiled with the brightness of a thousand suns.

"Thank you," Blaine said softly. "My name is Blaine."

Kurt stared at their hands, then looked back to Blaine with a worried expression.

"What's your name?" Blaine asked, but the boy simply frowned and shook his head.

"What's the matter?" Blaine asked. "Don't you have a name as well?"

The boy raised his hand and touched his throat, shaking his head back and forth. Blaine still wasn't getting the picture, so the boy opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

"You...you can't speak?" Blaine asked, and the boy shook his head.

"Oh," Blaine realized. "I see. Did you lose your voice?"

The boy nodded sadly, and Blaine felt a pang of hurt in his chest.

"Is there any way you could try and tell me your name without using your voice?" Blaine asked gently.

The boy though about it for a minute, before smiling wide and nodding. It was so interesting to see this boy look scared to death to being excited in just a matter of minutes. The boy held up one finger, telling Blaine to wait there. Blaine nodded, and the boy ran quickly over to a small shrub a couple of yards away. He sat in front of Blaine when he returned and in his hands was a small mirror. It had a beautiful rose gold colored frame and was shaped like an oval. On the handle of the frame seemed to have been some sort of special writing, but Blaine couldn't read it and he didn't recognize the lettering. It must have been in a foreign language.

The boy touched the handle of the mirror and stared into the glass for a long time. Blaine was about to ask what the boy was doing when he placed the mirror on the ground between them. Blaine watched as the rose gold frame turned into silver and words began to appear on the glass.

_My name is Kurt._

Amazed, Blaine read the words on the mirror before they faded away into nothing. The frame turned back to its regular rose gold.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, and Kurt nodded.

"That's...that's a wonderful name," Blaine whispered, and Kurt smiled the biggest, sweetest smile Blaine had ever seen. Kurt touched the mirror again and more words appeared on the glass.

_Thank you. I haven't had company in quite some time, so I have never heard such kind words before._

Blaine smiled. "You're welcome Kurt. May I ask you a question?"

Kurt nodded.

"What...what happened to me? How did I get here?" Blaine asked.

Kurt touched the mirror and Blaine began to read.

"_I discovered you last night in this part of the forest. It is quite beautiful during the day, but at night, human bodies cannot adapt to its conditions. You must have fainted from exhaustion, and when I found you, I knew I could not leave you to fend for yourself. I prepared a special remedy for you. It was from the plants of my people, and it heals wounds and replenishes the body."_

Blaine looked up, thinking of the leaf he found on his forehead. "So...you were the one that saved my life?"

Kurt smiled bashfully, his cheeks turning the most beautifully modest shade of pink Blaine had ever seen, and nodded.

Blaine slid his hand into the grass until it reached Kurt's. "Thank you very much, Kurt."

Kurt smiled again and nodded. But then, another thing occurred to Blaine.

"Wait, Kurt...did you just mention that you're not...of human blood?"

Kurt tilted his head to the side until he understood Blaine's question. He touched the mirror before words appeared on the glass.

_I am half of a human. The other half of me is because of my mother's blood. She was full Fey._

Blaine's eyes widened. "Fey? But...I thought the Fey people were only myths?"

Kurt shook his head before touching the mirror again.

_No. Many people believe the Fey are myths, but that is only because we are often secluded in the deep parts of the enchanted forest. We don't come into contact with humans in fear that we will be robbed, killed, or used as slaves._

"I'm sorry you have to live in fear all the time," Blaine felt like even though he didn't directly cause the Fey people trouble, he still needed to give an apology. But Kurt just shook his head and touched the mirror.

_It isn't your fault. The innocence I could sense from your body was overwhelming_.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked. "Are there any more of...are there any more Fey people around here?"

Kurt's face suddenly looked sad, and he hung his head down low, shaking it back and forth. Blaine felt terrible. He didn't know why Kurt was suddenly so melancholy, but he knew that something he had said triggered it.

"What's the matter, Kurt?" Blaine asked gently. "Did I say something wrong?"

Kurt shook his head again, his eyes not meeting Blaine's.

"Kurt," Blaine said again, "You saved my life, and I will do anything I can to make you feel less sad as long as you tell me what's wrong. I care about you very much now."

Kurt looked at Blaine thoughtfully for a minute, like he couldn't believe someone actually cared enough about him that they wanted to listen to his story. Kurt reached out and grasped the handle of the mirror for a long time.

_When I was still very young, humans invaded the land my people and I were living on. The humans wanted to take back sacrifices to a witch that was residing in their area. They needed sacrifices so that the witch would stop killing humans, and Fey blood is much more powerful and magical that human blood. Some Fey refused to follow orders, and they were immediately slaughtered. One of those rebel Fey was my mother, and I was taken, along with many others, to become sacrifices. My mother died trying her best to protect me, and I never saw my father again after that because he was a human, and he wasn't around at the time of the slaughter._

Blaine shivered before continuing to read.

_The name of the witch was Sue, and she was terrorizing the kingdom of McKinley. But now that she had the Fey sacrifices, she would kill them and use their magicked blood to conjure spells and make powerful potions that she could sell to wealthy vagabonds. I stayed there for months and months, never being fed enough food and tortured daily. I tried to escape three times. I came so close to actually getting far on the third try, but I was caught and was immediately punished. Sue said that she had had enough of my rebellious behavior, so instead of killing me, she decided to make my life a living hell. She set a strong curse upon me where my voice was taken away. I was banished to the enchanted forests and the curse would never allow me to leave or cry for help. I am forever destined to remain here. _

Blaine looked up at Kurt with sad eyes, and watched his tear streaked face. Kurt's bottom lip was threatening to quiver, and his eyes were looking anywhere but Blaine's.

"Is there any possible way to break the curse?" Blaine asked hopefully. Kurt touched the mirror.

_The only way to break the curse is if my heart is to find the purest, kindest, most honest love. Love was the only thing stronger than Sue's magic. Then, I will be free to speak and leave the forest if I want to. But I cannot fall in love, because I have no voice to speak with nor have I any way of leaving this place._

Kurt buried his face in his hands and began to silently sob. Immediately, Blaine took the crying boy into his arms and began to rock him back and forth. He cupped the back of Kurt's head and stroked his silky hair while his other arm wound around Kurt's back.

"Oh Kurt," Blaine whispered. "Shhh. It's alright. I shall let nothing bad happen to you. You won't have to be alone anymore."

Kurt looked at him with wide, stellar eyes.

"I don't care how long you stay here for or how long your voice is missing. I swear, I will not abandon you now that I have found you."

Kurt raised his hand and gingerly placed in on Blaine's face, giving him huge eyes that asked _Are you sure?_

Blaine smiled. "Trust me, Kurt. You have been more of a friend to me today than anyone I've known my entire life."

Kurt's eyes overflowed with tears and he launched himself at Blaine, engulfing him in a giant embrace. He snuggled himself into Blaine's arms, and Blaine grinned, patting Kurt on the back. Suddenly, Kurt pulled away and grabbed onto the mirror.

_Don't you have a family and friends to get back to?_

Blaine then proceeded to tell him how he was born a royal, and how he had no place in a life where passion was not tolerated. He told Kurt about how his parents were unsupportive of his love of music and how he would have been forced to marry Miss Rachel Berry.

"There was no way I could have gone through with it," Blaine told him. Kurt stared at him with wide eyes.

_Where will you live?_

Blaine smiled. "I already told you that I wasn't going to leave you behind."

_But I cannot leave the enchanted forest._

Blaine watched Kurt. At a leisurely pace, he rose his hand and caught a loose strand of Kurt's hair that had fallen over his braided headband. Kurt flinched, but relaxed when Blaine gently tucked the hair back into place.

"Then, I would not mind staying here for a while," Blaine whispered. "That is, if you don't mind."

Kurt's face brightened up, as if a light had flickered inside of him. He touched the mirror once more.

_I do not wish for you to sacrifice your dreams for me. We've only just met._

"Its like I said before, Kurt. I've only been talking to you for such a short amount of time and I feel like I somehow know you...like I've met you before in a previous life. You seem to understand me much more than any person I've grown up with. You _move_ me, Kurt. And besides...just because we are not in a public place doesn't mean that I cannot make music."

He winked at Kurt, and Kurt chuckled. Later on that night, when the stars were twinkling in the sky and Kurt had arranged a small fire, Blaine lay his cloak on the forest floor, leaned against a tree and began strumming his lute. He hummed a familiar lullaby that his mother used to sing to him as a child. Kurt curiously inched his way closer and closer until he was sitting right beside Blaine, watching his fingers pluck the strings and how that small, metallic noise reverberated into the night.

Blaine smiled at him. "Have you ever seen one of these before?"

Kurt shook his head no.

"Its called a lute," Blaine explained. "These strings make music if you pluck or strum them a certain way. Here, you can try if you'd like."

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and placed it on the strings of the lute. Kurt looked at him like he was waiting for a permission signal, and Blaine nodded, smiling patiently. Slowly, Kurt plucked each string one by one, and his face was bright enough to light up the entire night sky. He nearly teared up at such a beautiful sound. He'd been surrounded by birds and insects for so much of his life that he'd forgotten what music sounded like.

"Here," Blaine said, passing the lute to Kurt. "You can play with it if you want."

Even though Kurt had no idea what he was doing and nothing that Kurt played sounded melodic or lyrical, watching Kurt's amused and adorable face made Blaine feel warm and content on the inside. It must have been so terrifying and lonesome to be out in the forest on his own for so long without anyone to talk to.

A few hours later when the fire burned out, Kurt finished playing with the lute and put it down before giving Blaine another huge hug. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and nuzzled his face into Kurt's hair, taking a deep inhale. Kurt didn't smell like sweat or dirt, but instead he smelt like freshly fallen rain that pooled inside wild roses. Kurt lifted himself up and did something that made Blaine's heart leap: he kissed Blaine on both of his cheeks, and then once on his forehead. Blaine stared at him with moon eyes until Kurt grabbed his mirror.

_How the Fey express their gratitude. Thank you, Blaine._

Blaine smiled, and even underneath the dim moonlight, he looked beautiful to Kurt. Blaine brushed back Kurt's messy bangs and whispered, "It was my pleasure, Kurt."

Kurt reached for his mirror again with an uneasy, blushing face.

_Blaine, if it is alright with you, would you mind sleeping next to me tonight? I've just never seen such a human before as captivating as you, nor have I had a friend as kind as you._

Now it was Blaine's turn to blush. Without words, he gently set Kurt's mirror aside, wrapped Kurt up in his arms and lay them both down on Blaine's spread-out cloak. Blaine could hear the beating of Kurt's heart, and though he wasn't a magicked being like Kurt, he could sense the happiness and gratefulness radiating off of Kurt's body.

"Goodnight, Kurt," Blaine whispered, and kissed Kurt on the forehead. "May your dreams be sweet."

When Blaine woke up at dawn, the sun had just began to peak over its horizon, casting the entire forest in an orange-pink glow. Blaine yawned and rubbed a hand over his eyes. Blaine tried to roll over onto his side, but he felt a slight pressure pressing down on his chest. He nearly gasped when he looked down.

Kurt's head was burrowed in Blaine's shoulder, sleeping peacefully. Blaine swore that he'd never seen anything more_ beautiful _than the sight of Kurt sleeping. The salmon colored sunshine breaking through the dark sky illuminated his features. It gave his hair a slight reddish tint and the light hitting his eyelashes casted shadows along his cheeks. He breathed quietly like a small infant.

What was this strange feeling that was consuming Blaine's soul? Back at Dalton, it was considered a sin for people of the same sex to fall in love, or worse, act on it. People who committed such crimes would immediately be hanged or tortured. Although Blaine grew up aware of this, he felt no sexual attraction to any woman he'd ever met before, not even some of the previous princesses dressed in the finest silk that his father forced him to meet. Could this new feeling be for Kurt?

Blaine lay his face very close to Kurt's, just watching him breathe. Kurt must have sensed Blaine's strong presence, because he began to rouse from his peaceful slumber. Kurt stretched his back and arms before opening his eyes, and he gasped lightly when he found Blaine's face so close to his own. They were both frozen in time for a while, like the earth stopped rotating just for a little while.

"Kurt..." Blaine spoke. Kurt looked at him with expectant eyes.

And then Blaine just couldn't contain it anymore. He gently grasped the side of Kurt's face and pressed his lips to Kurt's.

Kurt gasped loudly, but he didn't pull away or push Blaine off. In fact, Kurt slid his hand up Blaine's chest to lace his fingers into the fabric of Blaine's shirt, and Blaine took that as a sign to press deeper into the kiss. He breathed out, feeling a great euphoria pour into his chest. Kurt was so beautiful, and his lips were so soft. Their lips moved gingerly but firmly against each other, creating almost inaudible noises. They could feel their warm breath on each others faces, their hands on each others waists and necks.

All of a sudden, Kurt felt a burning sensation in his throat. He gasped and violently jerked away from the kiss, tearing his lips away from Blaine. Kurt sat up straight and clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Kurt?" Blaine scrambled to get upright. "Kurt? Oh, Kurt, I'm so sorry. I - I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, did I hurt you? I'm -"

"B..Bl..." Kurt croaked.

Blaine froze.

"Kurt?"

"_Blaine_," Kurt whispered. Blaine couldn't believe his ears.

"Kurt?"

"Blaine," Kurt repeated in a louder, more confident voice. Kurt's voice was raspy a little more high pitched, but he didn't care. He didn't care one bit. Kurt was actually _speaking _to him, not with his facial expressions or with his mirror, but with his solid voice.

"Gods, Kurt," Blaine gripped Kurt by the shoulders like he couldn't believe he was real. "You're _talking_."

"I..." Kurt tried.

"Take your time, sweetheart, take all the time you need," Blaine was smiling so hugely, rubbing his hands up and down Kurt's arms. Finally, Kurt got out what he wanted to say.

"You...lifted it. The curse, you broke the spell," Kurt was crying now, but there was a huge smile stretched across his face. Just like when he heard music for the first time, except this was even better. Finally, these weren't tears of sadness.

"I...did?" Blaine asked.

"Yes," Kurt replied. "You did it. I have found eternal, pure love. It is you that lifted my curse. Oh, Blaine, thank you, thank you so much."

And then Kurt launched himself into Blaine's arms and kissed him on the mouth hard, so hard that Blaine landed backwards on his cloak. Kurt was half on top of him. Their lips collided again and again and again, their smiling mouthes never being too far apart from each other. Kurt was giggling and crying at the same time.

"Your voice is the most enchanting sound I have ever heard," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips.

They kissed for a while, and soon the forest noises were accompanied by gentle whimpers and ragged breathing. Blaine had never kissed anyone before, but he knew that if he were to kiss someone else right now, it could not dare compare to Kurt's.

"Wait, wait, Kurt," Blaine said, pulling away. "Kurt. This...where I come from, it is considered a sinful act for two men to share intimacy like this."

"It isn't for the Fey," Kurt said, and his voice marveled Blaine. "Fey people meet their loves, whether it is male or female. It isn't considered immoral or wrong. I have seen many male and male or female and female Fey loves together before. I feel_ love_ for you, Blaine. I think you are_ beautiful_. You take my breath away."

Blaine stared up at this magnificent creature above him. Both boys were finally free from their curses. All they had now were two things: their passions and each other. But Blaine didn't feel fear or remorse. Instead, he felt alive for the first time in his life, and all because of a silent boy in a lonely forest.

"I've been looking for you forever," Blaine whispered before pressing his lips once more to Kurt's, a pile of tangled limbs and jubilant sighs on the forest floor.

_AN: I was most excited to write this fairytale story when I first read the prompt list because of my undying love of fairytales! Here are the Disney references I used in case you missed them:_

_Aladdin: Blaine is a prince who runs away from home to escape an arranged marriage, while Jasmine ran away to do the same. Also, Blaine says "I am not a prize to be won" which is a quote from the movie._

_The Little Mermaid: Kurt gets involved with the magic of a witch and loses his voice, while Ariel made a deal with Ursula and lost her voice, too._

_Beauty and The Beast: Kurt has a magical mirror that helps him communicate, while Belle has a magical mirror that shows her anything she wishes to see._

_Tangled: Kurt gets imprisoned and escapes, but gets caught again, while Rapunzel escapes her tower but is brought back to it by Mother Gothel. Also, Kurt is inexperienced to the world and Blaine tries to tell him about it/teaches him new things, like how Flynn Ryder (or Eugene, whichever you prefer) takes Rapunzel out into the real world and teaches her things since she's never been outside before._

_And just in case you're wondering, Fey is another word for fairy._


	4. Day Four: Naughty & Nice

_Day Three: Naughty/Nice. To be honest, I was a little confused on what to write for this one, so I based it on Kurt and Blaine (who are in their early-20's here) at a Halloween Party. This is just a warning for anyone who doesn't like reading this stuff: it's a little smutty! Not overly smutty, but just enough._

"Okay, I'm coming out now! Close your eyes!"

"Come on Kurt, do I have to? We're gonna be la-"

"Just do it! I want it to be a surprise."

"Fine," Blaine rolled his eyes before closing them. Since Kurt had gone from being an intern when he was nineteen to a full time worker three years later at , Kurt was able to get invited to all the biggest parties and events that the company got to host. Usually, Kurt and Blaine liked to stay at home in their cozy New York City loft. They'd only been to a few events that Isabelle had invited them too, like the annual Christmas Ball and one of Isabelle's birthday parties. Other than that, they didn't care to go to any other event.

However, there was no way Blaine was going to let Kurt pass up the opportunity to go to an event that was newly created: the first ever Halloween event. It was a great excuse for Kurt and Blaine to dress up in corresponding costumes. They'd been doing this ever since they started dating, like the one year they dressed up as Snooki and The Situation from Jersey Shore, or another year when they were Tweety Bird and Sylvester the cat from The Looney Tunes cartoons (Blaine had been Tweety, because Kurt wanted to wear his new black shirt and the cat ears).

This year, for the event, they decided not to go too crazy on the costumes because as much fun as it was dressing up for halloween, they still needed to remember that they _were_ going to be in a room full of stylish and professional people. Cheap, dollar store wigs and children's face paint wasn't going to cut it. But, Kurt and Blaine still didn't want to be completely boring because they knew other people were going to dress up too.

So, they decided to go for a simple and generic costume with a stylish twist: the classic Angel and Devil duo.

Kurt was...well, he went a little crazy on finding the perfect costumes for Blaine and himself. They decided together that Blaine would be the angel (it was a nod to Blaine's role as the Teen Angel in Grease his senior year of high school. Kurt would start singing _Beauty School Drop Out_ in a fake, deep voice when he touched up Blaine's costume).

Currently, as Blaine sat on the bed waiting for Kurt to finish in the bathroom, he was dressed in white jeans with gold seams, a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a white cardigan (sleeves also rolled up to the elbows) with gold buttons, and a white bow tie. When Kurt bought the cardigan, he decided it looked a little too plain, so using his sewing machine, he used gold thread and stitched on two gold wings on the cardigan's back. He also crafted a little gold head band to represent Blaine's halo. Kurt was an expert when it came to DIY.

"Are your eyes closed?" Kurt asked from inside the bathroom.

"Yes!" Blaine chuckled. "Now hurry up before I have to barge in there and get you out myself."

"That sounds intriguing," Kurt considered. "Is that a promise?"

"Just open the door, Kurt."

"Okay, on the count of three...one, two, three!"

Blaine heard the door open and Kurt walk into their bedroom.

"Okay," Kurt said. "You can open."

Blaine opened his eyes and nearly fell off the bed.

It should be illegal to look as incredibly tempting as Kurt did at that moment. He stood in front of the bed, dressed in red jeans so tight that they looked like they were painted on. He also wore a short sleeved red button down with a black tie and red ankle boots. Nestled in Kurt's hair was a headband with two little devil horns attached at the top. Blaine scanned the length of Kurt's body, and when he reached his face, that's when he saw it: black eyeliner framed the bottom of Kurt's ocean blue eyes.

"So," Kurt smiled sweetly, "What do you think?"

And as fast as lightning, Blaine was off of the bed and locking his lips to Kurt's, pressing him up against their vanity and mirror. Kurt responded eagerly, throwing his arms around Blaine's neck and upper back. Blaine swore he could feel Kurt smile into the kiss.

"What's this?" Kurt asked, pretending to sound curious as a mischievous smile played on his lips.

"Don't try to act all innocent," Blaine breathed, "That's my job. Um, literally." He looked down at his costume and Kurt laughed.

"Aw, don't be mad at me, Blaine," Kurt smiled before biting his lip and pulling Blaine back in for another kiss. Blaine slowly began to back Kurt up into their vanity. He placed his hands underneath Kurt's knees and lifted him up to sit on the dresser, still kissing him the entire time.

"We're going to be so late for this," Blaine sighed when Kurt's fingers moved to undo Blaine's bow tie.

"Who cares? It's not like its a party where you're expected to be on time. Everyone will be fashionably late anyways," Kurt whispered and caught Blaine's lower lip between his teeth before tugging on it. Blaine's fingers moved to untuck Kurt's red shirt from his jeans. His fingers began to move across the smooth, pale skin on Kurt's hips.

"Do you have any idea how amazing you look right now?" Blaine asked, moving his lips to travel down Kurt's long neck. "Red is definitely your color."

"Hmmm," Kurt hummed. "Now as good as you look, angel."

Kurt raised his hand to rip the halo out of Blaine's hair. Blaine flinched when it got caught in his curls.

"Sorry, baby," Kurt cooed, and tangled his fingers gently in the spot. He pulled Blaine's face close to his again and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"Was this your ulterior motive?" Blaine moaned when Kurt started nipping at his jaw. "Wait, oh my god, was this the only reason you agreed to go to this stupid thing? So we could dress up in sexy costumes and then have sex and not end up going?"

Kurt giggled against Blaine's skin. "Well, I actually do plan on going after this because I didn't sew those wings into your cardigan for nothing. But I figured...why not have a little fun with these?"

They continued to make out until Blaine's cardigan and bow tie were on the floor, his shirt half undone. The zipper to Kurt's red jeans were open, his boots had slid off, and his tie was undone. Blaine was just in the middle of unbuttoning his shirt when he paused.

"We really should get to that party..." Blaine said, pretending to lean away. Kurt locked his legs around Blaine's waist and forced him to stay.

"Don't you dare start teasing me, Blaine Anderson," Kurt growled. "I'm the only one who gets to do that."

"And why is that?" Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt's ear.

"Because I'm the devil here. I made you the angel for a reason."

Blaine quirked an eyebrow. "Did you?"

Kurt shrugged. "Maybe."

Blaine glanced at the clock on their bedside table. They were definitely going to be late at the pace they were going, but honestly, Blaine couldn't make himself care.

"Okay," Blaine said, "What did you have in mind?"

Kurt smiled before hopping off the vanity and backing Blaine up until they hit the bed, Blaine on his back and Kurt on top of him. He kissed Blaine on the lips once, twice, three times, before moving to his neck and down his chest where the buttons were open. Kurt smirked at Blaine's wide-eyed expression before popping the button on Blaine's jeans.


	5. Day Five: Anniversary

_AN: Day Five: Anniversary. This is set during their second anniversary, which would have been today, which means Kurt and Blaine are still broken up at this point. _

Kurt woke up to a light pecking sensation on his cheeks.

No, it wasn't just his cheeks. It was all over his face. Slowly, Kurt began to open his eyes, blinking his drowsiness away as best as he could. The pecks became a little more forceful, but still relatively light. Kurt yawned and turned over to that he was on his left side. That's when he smiled.

Blaine was there, placing soft kisses all over his face in an attempt to wake him up gently. They were in Kurt's room, but not his New York room - his Lima room. _His_ room, the one _not_ shared by with a girl, but the one where he'd stay up all night in high school to finish homework and essays for classes he didn't care about, the room where he and Blaine would sometimes take naps together after school.

"Hey," Blaine whispered, his face inches from Kurt's.

"Hi," Kurt smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"What time is it?"

"Almost seven."

"What are you doing here so early?"

"Like I said, I wanted to surprise you," Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt on the lips.

Kurt didn't even ask how Blaine got into his room this early in the morning. All that mattered was that he was here now, crouching at the side of Kurt's bed, waking him in the best way Kurt could imagine.

"Happy Anniversary," Blaine whispered in the semi-dark room.

"Oh my god," Kurt said.

"What?" Blaine asked. "Did you forget?"

"No, I-"

"Because I wouldn't have minded, I mean that would make my surprise so much better-"

"Blaine, of course I remembered," Kurt cut in. "I just can't believe it's been two years. They've flown by literally so quickly."

Blaine sighed contently, kissing Kurt's cheek. "I know."

"What are you still doing on the floor?" Kurt asked. "Get your cute ass up here."

Kurt rolled over in his sheets to make room for Blaine. Blaine crawled onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Kurt so that they were facing each other. Kurt snuggled into Blaine's warm embrace. The early light peeped through the small space in Kurt's curtains, illuminating only a small strip of the floor, bed and wall. Other than that, the rest of the room was mostly dark, but Kurt could still see Blaine's features close up.

Kurt kissed Blaine's nose. "What are we doing today?"

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know. I figured we could skip school again like we did last year."

"I like that idea," Kurt hummed. "Next year, our anniversary will be on a Saturday. At least there's that to look forward to."

Blaine began placing kisses up and down Kurt's neck, from his collarbone to his ear, and all the way back again. "We could go out to dinner."

Kurt's eyes fluttered shut and his breath hitched at the feeling of Blaine's lips on his skin. "Yeah, we should do that. Except it's nearly seven in the morning and dinner isn't until noon."

"Right," Blaine said, and his hand slipped underneath the sheets, under Kurt's shirt, and began to lightly caress Kurt's hip. "We could go visit Pav's tree."

As bad as it may sound, Kurt had to think about who Pav was for a minute - Kurt could have blamed it on the fact that Blaine's hands were doing wonders (which was true), but really, Kurt just couldn't care less about the little bird in this moment (also true).

"Yeah, but the drive is so far and its too early," Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips, and he pressed forward and caught them between his own. Blaine's tongue begged for an entrance and Kurt gladly granted it. Their tongues softly twirled together, nothing too frantic, but slow and sensual.

"We could go see a movie, or go to the Lima B-"

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, hitching his leg over Blaine's waist, "I think here is fine. For now."

Kurt watched the pupils in Blaine's hazel eyes grow larger in the dark.

"Okay," Blaine breathed. "That sounds like a plan."

They attached their lips together again and Blaine's hand continued to make it's journey downward, almost petting Kurt until his hand reached the small of his back. Kurt twined his fingers at the back of Blaine's neck, happy to find that the curls were free for once. Their kisses created small smacks that were almost too quiet to hear. Somewhere in the midst of their making out, Blaine had settled himself on top of Kurt and kept kissing him until they were sure their lips would be swollen later on.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips. He kept repeating Kurt's name like a soft lullaby, a whispered mantra. "Kurt, Kurt, Kurt..."

"_Kurt?"_

Silence.

"_Kurt? Kurt!"_

Suddenly, Kurt groaned. The light was blinding in his eyes from where Rachel had yanked the curtains open to reveal the harsh New York City sun and noise.

"Kurt, come on, wake up!" Rachel said. "We're going to be late for school. We have dance early in the morning, you know."

Kurt mumbled and realized that in fact, he was not in his Lima bedroom. He was in New York, hugging a pillow to his chest and feeling groggy from sleep.

So, he had dreamt the whole thing.

"What time is it?" Kurt muttered into his pillow.

"Like, almost eight. You slept in, didn't your alarm go off?"

With that, Rachel left to let Kurt compose himself. Sighing, Kurt sat up and stretched his arms above his head, and flopped back down into his bed. Even though he'd just woken up from the most beautiful dream ever, reality set upon him and he just wanted to stay in his bed and pajama's for the rest of the day. He grabbed his phone and turned the screen on, and in big white numbers written across the screen, there it was: March 15th, 2013.

As much as Kurt was trying to convince himself that he needed to be over Blaine...well, he knew he just couldn't and wasn't.

Kurt seriously contemplated just staying in bed all day and sulking while eating ice cream and watching re-runs of old sitcoms when his phone vibrated in his hand. He clicked the screen on and read the message.

**New Text Message From: Blaine Anderson**

_Morning, I just wanted to say that I hope you have a great day. We can Skype later if you feel like it. You know, as friends._

Kurt smiled. He knew that Blaine would probably give anything to be back together with him again, but he really appreciated that Blaine wasn't forcing him back into a relationship.

Kurt was about to reply when another text appeared on the screen.

**New Text Message From: Blaine Anderson**

_P.S. I miss you._

Kurt clutched the phone to his chest, rolled over onto his side and curled up into himself, like he was trying to make himself as small as possible.

"I miss you too," Kurt whispered.


	6. Day Six: Wedding

_AN: Day Six: Wedding._

Blaine was all he could see.

He completely (and unintentionally) blocked out everything else. Blaine was standing at the end of that long aisle that seemed to stretch for miles, and though Kurt was surrounded by people with non-flash cameras, flowers and sniffling family members, Kurt only had eyes for Blaine.

Dressed in black with a black bow tie, Cooper at his side while smiling down at his brother in a teasing but loving way, Blaine stood with his hands crossed together in front of him. When he locked eyes with Kurt at the end of that aisle, it was like time stopped. The revolving of the earth had paused just for this one moment for Kurt to walk down the aisle.

And it wasn't because Kurt looked exceptionally beautiful today. Blaine thought Kurt looked beautiful every day, especially now, but that wasn't the reason why he felt like his heart was going to burst into a million fireworks. It was because reality set on him-after years and years of being able to spend this time with his soul mate, through the good and bad, was a privilege that not many people got to explore in their lifetime. This was real, it was happening, and Blaine never wanted to turn back.

It was Carole who walked Kurt down the aisle, just as Blaine's mother walked him down the aisle, too. Carole wasn't Kurt's real mother and she could never replace her, but if there was someone who could fill the role of a mother to the best of her abilities, it would be Carole. Kurt could feel his knees shake more and more as he got closer to the altar. He wondered if people noticed.

They decided together to have an outdoor wedding, right in the middle of Central Park, New York City. It had been a dream of theirs ever since the first year or so of the relationship. They even once considered eloping one Christmas to get married in the downy snowed park while horses with sleighs trotted through and children carrying bells ran by, but they decided against it since they were still in high school. It also wasn't going to be a religious wedding. No pastor, no long monologues about God or the bible. Kurt was an atheist and Blaine was raised without religion, plus they didn't believe that God was the reason why they were together.

Kurt could feel all eyes on either him or Blaine. Blaine's face just wanted to make Kurt cry, but not at all in a bad way. If Kurt were closer to him, he'd roll his eyes playfully at the stupid, silly, adorable puppy-eyed look across his face. Blaine's expression alone looked like it could have been photographed and put on a "congratulations on getting married" hallmark card.

When Kurt finally arrived in front of Blaine, she could barely even feel Carole kiss him on the cheek or squeeze his hand because all he was thinking about was Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. Blaine glanced down at Kurt's hands and saw that they were shaking. He reached down and held them in his own, and they stopped.

_Hi_, Blaine mouthed to Blaine. Kurt gave a nervous but sure smile.

The ceremony didn't last long. That's what happens when the religious stuff is cut out-the time amount goes way down. It sounded incredibly rude, but neither Kurt or Blaine really payed attention to what the person wedding them was saying. They knew the drill-just the standard "we are gathered here today because blah blah blah" and so forth. Kurt was pretty sure his dad was trying to hold back tears, and Blaine was pretty sure that Rachel and Mercedes were openly crying. They were both sure of a lot of things. Especially this moment.

They tried to memorize each others features while standing across from each other. Blaine traced his eyes over the scar and freckles on Kurt's neck, the ones he'd kissed a million times before. Kurt noticed the tiny distinct curl that was trying to free itself from Blaine's hair gel. He smiled at it. He wouldn't dare smooth it back down into place; Kurt would rather have people notice Blaine's true beauty on a day like this.

Contrary to popular belief, they actually didn't make their vows super sappy and extra long. They kept it short and sweet because they kew they had the rest of their lives to show each other how much this really mattered, not just one day.

"Do you, Blaine Anderson, take Kurt Hummel to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Blaine didn't even need a cue. "I do."

"And do you, Kurt Hummel, take Blaine Anderson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," the words rolled off of Kurt's tongue so easily that Blaine just wanted to grab him and kiss him.

So he did, for the first time as a married couple, and Kurt swore he could see stars dancing behind his closed eyelids when his lips touched Blaine's.

The small crows erupted into applause, and was Kurt's certain that he can hear his dad shout "That's my boy!" even though he says that for everything Kurt does, even for simple things like making breakfast.

When they separated, Kurt had one good second to look at Blaine's pink face before he was being pulled against his body into a warm hug.

"Mr. Hummel-Anderson," Blaine whispered. "That has a nice ring to it."

The ceremony was in an indoor hall that lead to a patio in case people wanted to go outside because there was no way they were staying out in the heat all day. After a few photos, they made their way to the center of the polished, wooden floor to have their first dance. Kurt was initially terrified about a first dance because it would mean all eyes on him, and though he usually didn't mind that, he'd be snuggled up against Blaine, moving across a floor where he could easily trip. When Kurt told Blaine this, Blaine simply smiled and began to slow dance with him right there in the middle of their kitchen. They danced in their PJ's and could practically smell the pancakes burning, but Kurt didn't care.

"If we can do it here," Blaine had told him, "We can do it anywhere."

They danced to a beautiful acoustic piano version of Teenage Dream by Katy Perry underneath the dim, orange lights. No one really knew why they picked that song as their first dance song. But it was okay, because Kurt and Blaine didn't need to tell anyone why they picked this song. To Kurt, Blaine would still always be that preppy Dalton school boy walking through the halls, and to Blaine, Kurt would still be that lost spy in a makeshift Dalton uniform asking for directions.

"Hi," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear as they danced.

Kurt could feel Blaine smile against his cheek. "Hi."

"We never really got to talk before the wedding," Kurt said.

"Because the girls insisted to enforce the 'not seeing each other before your wedding day' rule?"

Kurt shrugged. "It's tradition, I guess. Personally, I don't see why we need to be kept apart when I've seen you a million times before, and now I'll be seeing you a million times after this."

Blaine laughed gently against Kurt's shoulder. "We're here now, right?"

Kurt gently shut his eyes. "Right."

When the song ended and everyone applauded once more, Kurt and Blaine retreating to their sweetheart table, the rest of the night seemed to mimic a dream. Kurt had imagines his wedding several times before, and it didn't look like what he was looking at now. _Thank god_, because this seemed a lot better than what he had planned before. The day wasn't particularly focused on either Kurt or Blaine, it was focused on the both of them as one, as a celebration of love. And that's what weddings were supposed to be all about, right? Not the flowers or the outfits, not the venue or the weather. Solely the love and commitment it takes to having an ever lasting love.

Kurt didn't even think it was possible, but Blaine cried even more than Kurt did that night. He cried after their kiss, first dance, and especially when Burt gave a speech about "how proud of my beautiful son I am" and how "blessed I am to have gained an incredible son-in-law who I know will give nothing but love to Kurt as he's been doing for the past five years."

When they cut the small, white cake together with everyone surrounding them, Kurt was the one to shove icing on Blaine's cheek first. (They'd made a bet a few days before while they were lying naked in bed together, and they kept saying "I'm totally gonna get you first." "No way, Hummel, I'm faster."). Completely forgetting that there were people watching, Kurt leaned over and kissed the white and silver icing off of Blaine's grinning face.

Kurt was pretty sure that by the end of the night, his legs would fall off from all the dancing, however, as cheesy as it sounded, there was one more thing they needed to do before the night could officially be over.

In the middle of the dance floor, Blaine was already waiting for Kurt with a microphone in hand.

They sang Come What May just like they promised they would if they ever got married. Kurt was sure that Blaine had forgotten about that since it was such a long time ago when they made that promise. Kurt still never told Blaine about the dream he had when he was watching Moulin Rouge in his New York City apartment. It was at the time that he and Blaine were broken up and it was Kurt's first year living in New York. He dreamt of snowy weather, cartoon cut-out city, a golden tent and Blaine dressed in a suit like how he was wearing now, singing this song to him. He'd tell Blaine about it one day, when he was ready. Now, it was a reality.

They managed to get through the song without crying (until the end, that's when they lost it) and for the thousandth time that night, the crowd erupted into applause. Kurt felt like he was on a sitcom with a laugh track; everywhere he went, a crowd's laughter or clapping seemed to accompany him.

By the end of the night, when they sky was pitch black but the New York City noise and light illuminated the sky, Kurt and Blaine were ready to retreat to their hotel close by before they headed off to their honeymoon (Paris, France! Kurt was so excited) the next day.

Everyone was saying their goodbye's, and Burt was there, taking his son into his arms and rubbing his back.

"I am so proud of you," Burt said. "He's a good one, he is. A keeper."

"I know, dad, that's why I married him," Kurt laughed, but he was crying at the same time. "I love you."

"I love you too, kiddo. You'll be fine. Have an amazing time in Paris, call me before you go."

"I will."

Kurt and Blaine were actually able to just walk to the hotel once they got out of Central Park because of how close it was to them. Burt insisted on renting them a limo, but Kurt said it was silly to waste money on something they didn't need. So instead, Burt saved them a favor by making sure their bags and luggage were already in their room by the time they got there. Plus, it was always a good excuse to get to walk through New York City at night, the time of day where it looked the most beautiful.

They walked hand in hand down the sidewalk, Blaine's suit jacket slung over his shoulder, looking up at the rainbow of New York City lights. After a while, Blaine began to tug Kurt's hand and run faster down the sidewalk until they were full out sprinting, laughing their heads off until they couldn't breathe. They didn't care if people thought they were two crazy guys running down the street in suits, because really, that's what they were.

They kissed right in the middle of the sidewalk, Kurt's hands on Blaine's cheeks, their mouthes smiling. More curls from Blaine's hair were starting to break free after all that running, and Kurt looked at Blaine with the city lights behind his body, and Kurt whispered softly, "I want you."

Once they were inside their hotel room, Blaine pushed Kurt up against the door and kissed him like he'd never been kissed before. Bow ties and belts came off first, then shoes and shirts. Kurt had gotten half way through the buttons of Blaine's shirt before Blaine was moving them away from the door and closer to the bed.

They fell onto the bed like it was an offering and used it to their advantage. They managed to get all of their clothing off by the time they made it to the top of the bed, and they started laughing because the whole time, they remained kissing. Their skin on skin after a day apart and another day spent in suits felt like a relief, a release of endorphins that told them to never separate.

The foreplay didn't last that long since this was the most aroused Kurt had ever felt in his life. He was almost embarrassed at how ready he was, turning his blushing face away from Blaine, but Blaine held his face between his hands and whispered "Don't," before kissing the most sensitive spots on his neck. When he was ready, Blaine pushed into Kurt's warm heat so deliciously that Kurt thought he might start crying.

They moved almost graciously, drinking in every detail they had to offer to each other. They'd lost count at the number of times they'd kissed and focused on nothing but the way they were feeling. Blaine thrust into Kurt, trying to give him everything he knew Kurt deserved. The sounds Kurt was making and the pleasured looks on his face alone were enough to send Blaine over the edge.

They whispered "I love you" into each other mouths. They moaned loudly and whimpered softly. Arms wrapped around necks and backs, legs wrapped around waists, and chests pressed against chests. At their climax, their bodies felt like the inside of an Opera house when the prima donna singer belts her last note in an aria: memorable, powerful and breathtaking.

When they came down from their high, Blaine was about to pull out when Kurt tightened his arms around him. "No, wait. Stay for a bit. Just like this. I...want to remember how this feels."

Kurt let Blaine lay on top of him, his weight pushing him deep into the pillowy mattress. Blaine was still in such shock by what happened, so amazed that he was able to make love to his new husband that he needed to take a few extra moments to get his breathing under control. Kurt ran his fingers lightly through Blaine's hair, closing his eyes and turning his nose towards Blaine's neck so he could gently nudge Blaine's jaw.

Blaine finally pulled out after what felt like a lifetime of being inside of Kurt while he got his hair and the back of his neck massaged. They lay down side by side, staring at their slightly sweaty but completely happy faces. Kurt pulled the blanket over the both of them and curled up to Blaine, throwing his arm around him to bring them even closer.

"I love you," Kurt told him before Blaine's eyelids gave out completely. Kurt always found it adorable that Blaine was always the one to fall asleep first. "So much."

Blaine turned his head to kiss Kurt's collarbone. "And I love you."


	7. Day Seven: Reunion

_AN: Day Seven: Reunion. _

"Have you told him?"

Kurt tore his eyes away from the movie he and Adam were watching. Adam had suggested on finding "their movie" so they could relate to something other than musical theatre and show choir, but to be honest, Kurt thought _"Dear John" _was predictable and a little boring. He didn't want to admit this to Adam though.

"Told who what?" Kurt asked, and Adam gave him an obvious look.

"Told your ex-boyfriend that you're still in love with him."

Kurt froze. He didn't know what to say. He didn't expect for this date (or whatever it is you call watching a mediocre movie in your living room with a twenty two year old guy) to come to this. Adam pulled a fast one on him.

"Um," Kurt said. "That was...un called for?"

"I'm curious."

"No," Kurt said quietly. His face was turning bright red. "I haven't."

"Why don't you?" Adam asked.

"Where did this come from?" Kurt asked, sounded irritated. "I thought you wanted to find 'our movie' or something like that. Why are you asking me this?"

"Because, Kurt," Adam said kindly but slowly, "As much as I love spending time with you, I...I feel like you're holding back, and its because you're not completely over this guy."

"So what do you want me to do?" Kurt said. He could feel his throat closing up like he was about to cry. He felt embarrassed and a little angry, too, even though he knew Adam didn't mean to come off that way. "Do you just want me to forget about him? Because it doesn't work like that. I can't just shut him out like he never existed."

"Precisely," Adam said. "I know that. I know how hard it is to get over someone when...you can't."

Kurt turned his head. "Who said I ca-"

"Kurt," Adam smiled. "It's fine, but you look like a nostalgic love sick puppy whenever he's mentioned."

Then Kurt couldn't contain it. A sob racked through his body and tried to escape, but he tried to suppress it as best as he could. Adam gave another sad smile when he saw the tears welling in Kurt's eyes.

"You miss him, don't you?" he asked. If Kurt used his voice right now, all that would come out was a constricted squeal, so he just nodded.

"And that's okay," Adam reassured. "I guess what I'm trying to tell you is that no matter how much I admire you, I can't force you to move on when you're heart is in another place."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Kurt asked.

Adam took Kurt's hand gently in his own. "I don't really think I needed to, Kurt. I think we were already there."

"I'm sorry," Kurt said, and Adam nodded.

"I know. I am too. But I can't let you become even more upset each day when I know you'd rather be with someone else."

"I swear I didn't mean to...you know, lead you on."

"I know you didn't. You wanted to get over someone who hurt you. Who doesn't? It's natural to feel that way. But it's also natural to feel an attachment."

"So what should I do?" Kurt asked defeatedly. He was done with feeling exhausted and sad all the time. Despite living in the city where dreams came true, attending an amazing school and having a small job on the side, he missed Blaine, and that was enough to make him forget everything.

"I think you need to talk to him about it," Adam said. "And not on the phone, in person."

Later on that night, after Kurt said goodbye to Adam at the front door, Kurt thought about Adam's words. He lay in bed and let everything out. He cried and cried and cried, but it felt good, like a release. He cried about how much he missed Blaine and cried about how he'd been denying it for far too long. He wished Blaine was right here, telling him everything would be okay.

After the crying and hyperventilating, Kurt was left with puffy eyes, a sore throat, and a made-up decision in his mind.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

It was raining. Hard.

Blaine thought the sky had to have been saving up for a few days just to unleash a never ending swimming pool right over Lima. He was lucky that schools were indoors, but even just running to his car after school to drive home, Blaine's clothes, hair and the textbook he's been using as a makeshift umbrella to shield himself were completely drenched.

Blaine arrived at home (getting even more wet in the process to run to his front door) and immediately hoped into his shower where warm water poured out instead of cold. His parents weren't home and he was by himself. He changed into sweatpants and one of his old Dalton hoodies before taking his homework out and setting it on his bed. Just as he was about to start, his phone rang. When Blaine noticed that the caller was Kurt, he smiled and answered on the third ring.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine said. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Kurt said. He sounded happy, which made Blaine happy. "Nothing. I was just going to ask you that exact question. How was your day?"

Blaine sighed. "Not the best..."

"Why?"

"Well, for starters, stupid cheerios practice was way too early in the morning for my liking. I know I'm only joining it so I can take it down, but this is ridiculous. If I have to hear Coach Sylvester call me young Burt Reynolds one more time in front of all those girls, I'm going to snap right in the middle of the gym."

Kurt giggled. "I'm sorry. You're doing the right thing, though."

"I guess," Blaine shrugged. "I'm just glad you called."

"You can call me anytime you feel like it."

"Okay," Blaine gave a warm smile even though he knew Kurt couldn't see it. "So how's NYADA?"

"It's alright," Kurt said. "The classes are rough and strict and ever moment not spent studying is spent dancing, but it's alright."

"That's good," Blaine replied. "I'm glad you like it there."

"I do, so much, but there's been something that's really been bothering me."

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

"It's that you're not here with me."

Blaine froze with the phone still pressed against his ear. "What?"

"I miss you, Blaine," Kurt said, and Blaine swore he could hear a trace of a smile in Kurt's voice. He imagined Kurt lounging across his bed in New York, the phone pressed to the side of his face like Blaine was doing now.

"I miss you too, Kurt," Blaine nearly whispered.

"And I was stupid for not realizing that before."

"It's not stupid."

"Maybe not. But I've been postponing this for far too long."

"Postponing what?"

"How much I love you and how much I want to see you," Kurt breathed, and Blaine tried not to gasp into the phone.

"...Really?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I miss you a lot, and I love you."

"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing. He considered the thought that it could be a prank call right now, but the sincerity and honesty in Kurt's voice told him it wasn't.

"You knew that already," Kurt teased. "Everybody knew that."

Blaine's laugh came out breathy and grateful. "Yeah, I guess I did."

"Hey, Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm getting awfully wet out here. Could you open the front door?"

Blaine almost dropped his phone on the ground. There was no way. No way. Could he...?

Blaine ran down the stairs faster than a kid on Christmas morning. He slid down the rail halfway even though his mom had forbidden him a million times from ever doing that.

He got to the door, swung it open, and there he was.

Kurt was standing there, his bangs dripping wet over his forehead and his jeans and sweater soaked, but his face was glowing with an illuminating smile, bright eyes and rosy cheeks."

"Hi, Blaine," Kurt said, still talking into the phone. He shoved it into his pocket.

"Kurt..." Kurt smiled at Blaine's wide eyes. "How...why are you..."

"Because there was no way I was letting us get back together over the phone or Skype, of all things."

Blaine stepped aside to let Kurt inside, and Kurt launched himself into Blaine's waiting arms. Blaine could feel Kurt's body shaking, and he didn't know if it was from the cold rain or just the overwhelming storm of emotions hitting him at all once, but whatever the reason was, Blaine was there to make it go away.

"Oh my god," Blaine muttered into Kurt's soaked shoulder. "I can't believe it. I can't believe you're here. Oh my god, oh my god."

"Blaine," Kurt sniffed, openly burying his face into Blaine's neck. "I love you."

"I love_ you_, Kurt," Blaine replied, swaying them back and forth like they were dancing. "I love you. This is the most amazing surprise ever."

Kurt lifted his face from Blaine's shoulder, his eyes teary, and lay his forehead against Blaine's. Blaine could remember the last time they were this close: at Mr. Schue's wedding, laying in that hotel bed late at night before they had to leave their private little world and return to reality. But this was a different kind of close.

Kurt surged forward and pressed his lips to Blaine's, Blaine immediately responding to it with passion and promise. They kissed and kissed and kissed, right in front of Blaine's door, the thunder and loud pattering of the rain smacking against the house. But they didn't care if one of them was soaking wet and had freezing skin or that this wasn't the most romantic place to have a kiss. It was theirs, and they took it.

"Can we please get back to being us again?" Kurt whispered sultrily against Blaine's warm lips.

"There's nothing I want more than that," Blaine answered and swooped in to kiss Kurt's lips again.

They still had plenty to talk about in terms of their feelings, the past and their future together. But for now, they were Kurt and Blaine again. Not even rain could stop that.

_AN: And that concludes Klaine Week 2013! Thanks for reading! I had so much fun writing all these fics._


End file.
